Telling Him
by Rhasa aka Sarah
Summary: The truth of a secret relationship has to come out sooner or later.


**Title:** Telling Him

**Author:** Rhasa

**Status: **Standalone and Complete

**Rating:** M (adult themes)

**Spoilers:** None

**Archive:** No

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. They belong to Cameron, Eglee and Fox Studios and are used without permission. No infringement is intended. No money is being made.

**Telling Him**

**By Rhasa**

Max couldn't quite believe that the deep seductive moan she heard had escaped from her own lips. Had she ever made that sound before in her life? She couldn't help it. It was a natural reaction to being eaten alive.

Her head was spinning. If it wasn't for the cold hard brick wall behind her providing its strong support, Max felt she would surely fall into a puddle on the ground. Her legs quivered as lips and teeth tugged at the sensitive flesh of her throat, and as strong hands rose up beneath her shirt to spand her waist, the sensation setting her naked skin ablaze. She was on fire.

God it doesn't get any better than this, she thought, as she sought his mouth again.

Their kisses had started out slow and languid. He had surprised her by catching her in the shadows, drawing her into the darkness of one of the side alleys that threaded through Terminal City. He must have been waiting there for some time. His lips and fingers were cold at first, thanks to the low temperature of the night, but they soon warmed as their slow teasing grew into something more urgent…. more needy. The heat that now rose between their bodies was almost stifling. Somehow Max had already been divested of her jacket. She had needed it earlier to stave of the bitter chill of the night. Now all she could think about was getting rid of the rest of her clothes before they spontaneously combust. Despite her fevered state, a chill ran up her spine when his hands teased the underside of her breasts. She couldn't wait for that skin on skin sensation. God, how she wanted him.

At first she was hesitant – fearful that they would be discovered. It was late, but some of the transgenics were just like her – not really needing sleep. Not to mention that Terminal City was also home to many nocturnal transhumans. It would be wrong to assume that they could remain there undiscovered for much longer. Now after fifteen minutes of tasting and feasting on one another, Max knew it was time to move on. A warmth rose up inside of her as she imagined what lay ahead. Now if she could just find a way for them to get back to her apartment without being seen.

"Let's go," she whispered softly before licking his jaw. For some unknown reason she found his ears particularly irresistible tonight and she took the opportunity to take his fleshy lobe in to her mouth, her teasing bites and soothing suckles causing him to moan.

"Oh God," he cried. "I can't hold out much longer." He used his legs to push her back into the wall. The suddenness of his move caused her to gasp. He ground into her, his need clearly evident.

"Let's go," she whispered again a little more insistent.

"Where?" he asked.

"My place," she answered as she moved her hands around to cup his buttocks and pull him back into her.

He gritted his teeth against the sensation then grumbled, "No. It's too far. We'll be seen. Somewhere closer."

Max wracked her brain while simultaneously tried to get her breathing under control. "There isn't anywhere closer," she mumbled, and then added petulantly, "Why did you have to start this here?"

"Because this was the first chance there was to get you on your own all day. I knew that if I left it any longer some other emergency would demand your attention."

"Well we're just going to have to be careful not to be seen. We can head over to Bateson Street, then cut back through the sewers and –"

He pulled back; his eyes showing disbelief. "Max, that will take a good forty minutes. Talk about 'mood killer'. Besides you know some transhumans have taken up residence in the sewers."

"Well what other choice do we have?" she whined.

He blew out a steady breath. "I hate this sneaking around."

"I do too," she told him honestly.

"I think we should stop. It's time to go public."

Max's eyes grew wide in panic.

Looking her straight on, he declared: "Max, we have to tell him."

His words immediately began to dampen the heightened state she had been in. "I don't think would be a good idea," she whispered.

"He has to know."

"Why? Why does he have to know?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"Since when did you care about what the right thing to do was in relation to him?"

"Since we started doing this together," he said as he claimed her lips once more.

Max accepted his kisses and responded enthusiastically. It scared Max how quickly he could ignite her. She never actually imagined that she could get so worked up from just kissing – particularly when she wasn't in heat.

After another frenzied five minute session, he pulled back to take in large gulps of air. "Seriously Max, we have to tell him. This sneaking around has to stop."

"Do we really have to talk about this now?"

"Yes. You've been avoiding the issue for days."

"I really don't see the issue here. It's not like he and I have ever really been together."

He shook his head. "Max. I can't…." he said his voice strained with restraint. "Every time… every time we kiss I feel…"

"Horny? Hot as hell? Like ripping my clothes off?" she teased.

"Apart from that…. I feel .… well it just feels wrong .… as if we're going behind his back."

"We _are_ going behind his back. We're here going at it in a freezing alley. We're going behind _everyone's_ back."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Max shook her head. "No. Not if this is what was meant to be."

He was unconvinced. "I don't know…. It still feels wrong. We need to tell him."

Max sighed with frustration. There were others things she really wanted to be doing instead of talking right now. "So, us telling him? Is that for your conscience or for his?"

"He deserves to know."

"Oh so now you're acknowledging that he's deserving?"

"You know what I mean."

"No. I don't know what you mean."

"He's not all that bad of a guy."

Max broke away from his arms a little. "I can't believe what I am hearing."

"What?" he asked.

" 'He's not all that bad of a guy' ?" she mocked. "That sounds so not like you."

He shrugged. "Well, I guess I've mellowed since .… since .…"

"Since you won the girl?" she smiled as she reached for him again.

But he wasn't having any of it and shrugged her hands away. "Yeah. I just don't want to be the bad guy."

"You're not the bad guy."

"But that's how I feel. Which is why I think we should tell him about us."

"I don't see why we can't just keep on going as we have been. What's between us is our business."

"Max, how can you say that? You've heard the rumours flying around Terminal City."

"I'm not interested in the rumours. I'm only interested in this," she said as she grabbed him, spun him around and slammed him into the wall. Now it was his turn, she decided. She rubbed herself up against him while running her left hand up and down his thigh. God, how she loved the feel of his legs. She raised the hem of his tee to plant soft kisses against the waist band of his jeans. He hissed with pleasure as she brought her hand up and cupped him through his jeans.

"Ah, Max? If you don't stop that I'm afraid you'll ruin the party."

Max straightened up with a grin on her face. "Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" she purred. "We should go," she said.

He stilled her. "We still haven't solved the problem of being seen."

"I thought we'd just agree to tell him? If we're going to tell him then it doesn't matter if we're seen."

He nodded, then after thinking a second or two, added: "What do you think he will do?"

"What?" she asked.

"Once he knows about us?"

Max frowned. "I… don't know… I hadn't really thought about it. Nothing I guess," she shrugged. "Maybe he'll mope a little. Why? Are you afraid?"

He scoffed. "Are you for real? What's there to be afraid of?"

Max wrapped her hands around his neck. "That's right. You can handle anything, can't you?"

"Just about," he said while throwing out his chest. Then after considering it for a few seconds, added "He won't mope. His pride is at stake. He wouldn't want others to know that he felt something."

Max shook her head. "No. That kind of secret he reserves for me."

"Still … I wouldn't blame him if he did mope. After all look at what he's missing out on…" he said as he moved to kiss her neck again.

She wriggled from him playfully. "He has no right to feel bitter."

"I don't know… after all you two have been through together? After how much he obsesses over you."

She stopped and stood still, facing him. "No he doesn't."

"Max, face it. He can't let go. He's always hanging around you. You're in the command centre; he's in the command centre. You're in the docks then he's in the docks. Everywhere you are he is. And when he's not with you, he's asking about where you are, what you're doing, when you're getting back, or looking on those goddamn computer monitors trying to lock you down."

"He just wants to help that's all."

"I don't think so. I think he still has feelings for you."

Max shook her head. "Well I don't have feelings for him."

"Does he know that? I mean really know that?"

Max thought about that for a moment. _Perhaps not?_

When she didn't answer, he nodded. "I thought so. Max, you can't keep leading him on."

"I'm not leading him on."

"Well then you can't keep giving him hope. Hope that you two will be together."

"I don't think you can say that we were ever really 'together' if you know what I mean. We were never like that. We were never together like you and I are together,' she emphasised by placing her hand up under his tee to cover his heart.

He covered her hand with his for a moment, then withdrew it and placed a small sweet kiss in the middle of her palm "Still we have to tell him," he told her once more.

Max sighed, knowing that she was defeated. There was no way they were going to get on to bigger and better things tonight until she agreed to do what he wanted. "Okay okay. I'll tell him."

"When?" he pushed.

She punched him in the arm, then through gritted teeth and with mock anger she added, "When? Right after."

"Right after what?" he asked.

"Right after we finish this," she cooed at him before giving their lips another workout.

God, she couldn't get enough of this man.

A half hour later, after never making it back to her apartment or to any other location for that matter, Max adjusted her clothes as she walked into the command centre. She hoped her dishevelled appearance wouldn't give too much away … not until she had done what needed to be done. She would give anything to not have to do the inevitable. Her stomach did a flop at the thought of confronting him. She was never really good at the touchy feely subjects. But perhaps she was making a bigger deal out of this than was really necessary. Perhaps this was no big deal. After all it was true that they had never really shared an intimate relationship and they hadn't really spent anytime together for the last few weeks. Perhaps he wouldn't react as badly as she suspected. Regardless, Max knew that she would have to justify her behaviour; she knew she'd have to defend her actions -- her choice. "People change" seemed the logical explanation; and when people change sometimes their convictions change too. Life experience, maturity, even their current situation -- being locked in Terminal City with the whole world rushing to beat down their door– all factored into her turn about on some issues.

"_I've moved on,"_ Max thought to herself. _"And he should too."_

Having straightened that out in her mind, Max saw him over near the bank of monitors. She inwardly groaned as he caught her gaze and flashed a soft smile. _"Well there's no time like the present to burst his bubble," _she thought.

"Hey Max, I was wondering where you got to," he said, as he approached her.

Suddenly Max found herself swallowing hard against a lump that had formed in her throat. Damn this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Max? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um, Alec, we need to talk… There's something I have to tell you."

THE END

Author's Note:

Did anyone guess that I was writing about Max and Logan getting it on? I had hoped that you would think that it was Max and Alec. Yes I know that's sneaky, especially since most of you who know me, know that I'm a M/A shipper.

I had this little scene just pop into my head a while back (I was on a hospital bed at the time having a lumbar puncture so I'm blaming the drugs!). The background to it was that Max and the transgenics have been under siege in Terminal City for sometime. Logan finds the cure and he and Max finally begin to have the relationship they always wanted (yes I know gag right here). Meantime, Alec hasn't been told that Logan is cured – he still thinks that Logan thinks that he and Max are a couple. Through running TC and playing her boyfriend Alec grows closer towards Max and begins to have feelings for her. Logan can sense it, but Max is too busy to notice, or she doesn't care (and we the dear readers/audience know that he's secretly in love with her because of the amazing person she is, because of their chemistry and because he has never met anyone like her ever before plus a thousand other reasons). Because of the situation in TC – all tense, life and death kinda stuff – Max decides she doesn't want people to know that her and Logan are together, hence their sneaking around and the premise for the above scene.

Hope some of you liked it. If you did (or even if you didn't) please review. I promise the more reviews the faster I'll write the next chapter of Today They Won the Battle.

Til next time

Sarah


End file.
